


Finally

by Jacrispea



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, You're the deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacrispea/pseuds/Jacrispea
Summary: Jacob Seed is a virgin until he meets the deputy, cause why not? 😊 (He's been busy overseas afterall)





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there's no way Jacob would ever go that long without having sex but the thought hit me today and I figured I'd just write a quick blurb. Thanks for reading!

Jacob's life had moved quickly, far quicker than he had hoped. Every breath he had taken was for someone else: his brothers, his country, his fellow soldiers. Fighting was in his veins, it was his purpose. But it also washed away everything else that would be important to most people, including intimacy. 

When he was fifteen, a rough and tumble brunette moved next door. She brought with her many firsts for Jacob. They had shared his first taste of alcohol together, smoked his first cigarette and shared his first kiss. It was awkward at first but she showed him how to move his tongue and press his lips just so and before long, they spent their days practicing every chance they got. Before it could lead to anything further, her family was evicted from their home again and she was taken away, never to be seen again. 

He waited for another to come along but the kids in his neighbourhood stuck to themselves, they had enough problems of their own. And soon after, Jacob was facing time in juvenile detention. The only choice when he was released was homelessness or the army, so he did the only thing he knew how and fought again, only this time it was overseas. 

When your life was in danger every second and your body was worn down from emotion and exhaustion, it was impossible to connect with anyone so when the boys in his battalion bragged of their sexual conquests, Jacob would listen but stay silent, knowing he had nothing to add. 

Now that he was home and finally in one piece, he thought of the missing piece of his life more often than he should but Joseph preached of celibacy often so Jacob restrained himself against the pursuits of the woman in the Project who flocked to him. 

Now he was faced with an agonizing desire for something he couldn't have, for more than one reason. When you, the notorious deputy, were brought to the Veteran's Center and caged, he watched you while the bliss wore off. Your features were the ones he remembered from the night of Joseph's arrest but you had hardened since the time he had met you. Still, as his gaze washed over the curve of your lips and the blush of the soft skin on your cheeks, he wondered how someone so beautiful could be so deadly. 

Days went by and Jacob found himself checking on you often when he knew you were sleeping. When you weren't, he would watch you on the surveillance cameras in his office, sometimes pawing at his cock as he watched you mouth off the guards. You were the strongest woman he had ever met and he wanted nothing more than to be with you in the most intimate way. 

On the seventh day, he finally caved and visited your cell, letting you have food and water for the first time since you arrived. You didn't speak but he recognized the anger that flames behind your eyes and the look you gave him while he tried to explain his actions. When he was done his story, he expected you to laugh but your face fell in pity for him, showing the empathy you still had for him even though he had treated you so cruelly. When he left, he sank to his bed and closed his eyes, letting himself mentally strip you down to nothing in your cell. He would play the scene over the course of the next few days and when the longing he felt for you grew too much, he would visit you again with water and food and clean blankets; a courtesy he hadn't bestowed to the other prisoners. 

Your trials continued and of course you excelled, just as he knew you would. On the first day, he noticed the way your demeanor changed when he praised you and continued to do so, enjoying the slight tip of your lips when he did. 

Now you were gone - let out by that bull headed deputy pet of his - but he knew he could have you back. In his mind, he thought of you wanting to come back to him too but knew it was nothing but fantasy. Still, he couldn't take it any longer. He needed to feel your presence and hear the light voice of the wrathful woman who owned it. He wanted you in every possible way and he knew all he had to do was instruct you to and you would have to comply. But Jacob refused to force that on anyone, still being a man of honor to some degree. He would wait patiently and pray you would come to him on your own. 

After another day slipped by, he brought you back home to him... to your cell. This time he didn't starve you or deprive you of anything. When he visited you this time, you spoke to him directly for the first time. 

"Why are you being so kind to me this time?" you asked. You were sitting cross legged in your cell, holding onto the bars lightly and staring at the ground at Jacob's feet. 

"You don't deserve cruelty. I want you to see that my brothers and I aren't monsters," he explained, leaning over. 

You turned finally, letting your eyes linger on the oceans of blue that pooled in his. His face was still so young though you knew the things he would have seen in his lifetime would have aged him internally. 

"I read the Book of Joseph after I escaped," you told him. "I don't think you're a monster Jacob. I can't say the same for your brothers but I know you're only doing what you have to, for their sake. I know you feel responsible for them... it's the same feeling I have for my allies. I know the amount of weight that comes with it and the struggle you feel when you want to walk away and end it all, but know you can't."

Jacob's eyes widened as your words poured out, saying everything that he had wanted to say but that you somehow knew already. You knew him. 

"I can't let you go," he told you. 

"I know. My only regret is that we didn't meet under better circumstances. I've never met anyone so similiar." 

Jacob dropped to his knees, knowing no one else would be around as he warned them all to stay away. He could show this act of weakness and not worry about the consequences of any of his hunters seeing. His hands held the bars above yours and you both watched each other for the longest time. 

"I've never wanted anything more than you, yet I'm supposed to hate you. Explain that to me," he said in a low raspy voice. 

You laughed, "So fucking similiar." 

Jacob stood, knowing immediately what your words meant and didn't want to waste the opportunity he knew would never surface again. He grabbed the key to the cell quickly and placed it in the lock but stopped to look down at you before he opened it. "Will you run?" 

"No," you said simply and pushed up to your feet. 

When the cell door was open, Jacob walked back towards the building, not looking back to see if you were following. But of course you were. He had plagued your mind since the day you had met him officially and after reading his story in the Book of Joseph, you saw him in a very different and sad light. Of all the brothers, you knew he wasn't doing this out of cruelty. He wasn't a sadist like his youngest brother, nor was he a religious zealot like Joseph. He was a simple man who had protected his family for so long, that now he didn't know how to stop. Your desire to comfort him grew everytime you saw him and though you knew this was the worst mistake, you followed behind as he led you inside and upstairs to his bedroom. 

Lust fueled every step you took towards him from behind his locked door. When you reached him, he didn't grab for you or force himself upon you but stood still as you leaned up on your toes and kissed him eagerly. Your lips were rough and hard against his, desperate for him to take control but when he followed your lead, you chose to push past his lips and let your tongue explore his mouth. Soft moans rose from his throat as his hands finally moved behind you and held you to him. He reached down and picked you up so that your legs were wrapped around his waist and he moved you both to the bed as he collapsed on top of you. Finally, he was kissing you back as urgently as you had. His fingers traced the curve of your breast as his other hand stayed tangled in your hair. 

"This is wrong," you said, more to yourself than to him. 

"Mmm hmm," he agreed with his lips now on your neck. His movements were frantic now as he kissed and touched you everywhere, his hips bumping against yours in the process. 

You decided you had both had enough and reached up to pull his jacket off, letting it slip behind him and then removed his t-shirt. Before he sank back down on top of you, you held out a palm against his chest and inspected the scars that speckled his skin. 

"What is it?" he asked, slightly out of breath. 

"You're just... you're perfect," you said as you turned your gaze to his face and pulled him back to you by the back of his neck. 

He kissed you again for a moment before he grew impatient and pulled at your clothes. When you noticed he couldn't quite get the last hook of your bra undone, you pushed him off to roll on his back and removed it before pulling off your pants. Jacob watched your naked body move on top of his and felt his cock strain at his jeans again at the sight of your full breasts. He allowed his fingers to graze up your body and linger over your nipples, watching you smile as he did. He wondered if it was too early to undress or if he should wait for you but was greeted with the answer when you slid down his body and kissed at him through the fly of his jeans. His breath caught in his throat and he worried he would cum right then and there but he focused and pulled himself back from the edge. His eyes stayed on your every movement as you shimmied his jeans and boxers down to the foot of the bed and crawled back up to his painfully erect cock, waiting for your mouth eagerly. 

You shot him a shy smile and kissed the head of his cock lightly, feeling it twitch against your lips. He stared at you wide eyed like it was the first time anyone had ever done this for him, which was surprisingly a turn on for you. He seemed to appreciate every kiss and lick you gave him and when you wrapped your lips around his shaft and sucked your way down to his balls, he pulled you back, warning you that he wouldn't last. 

"Is it okay if I do this?" you asked coyly as you straddled him and let the head of his cock touch your entrance. 

He sucked in a deep breath and nodded. When you lowered down on top of him, he moaned loudly, bringing his hands up to your hips and holding you tightly. 

Jacob watched as you rode him slowly, swaying your hips against his to ensure his cock was as deep as it would go. Every stroke sent him closer and closer to cumming but he fought with himself, trying to keep it together for your sake. He wanted nothing more than to watch you come undone and feel you cum against him. 

"Is that good?" you asked, when he seemed to be preoccupied. You worried he may be regretting his decision. 

"Fuck, yes." 

"How about this?" you asked as you quickened your pace. 

Jacob's hands shot out and he stopped you abruptly, bringing you to the bed quickly. "I'm trying to hold it together. You feel too fucking good." He watched as you smiled at him happily and knew he would need to catch you up. If you flashed him another smile like that, he would fall apart right here. "Open for me." 

You laid back into his pillows and spread your legs like he asked, watching as he assessed every inch of your body. His hand ran to your folds and he let his palm run over them a few times before he leaned down and let his tongue push against you. At first, his tongue fumbled until he found your clit but when he did, he flicked at it quickly and at an unusual pace. At first you chuckled to yourself but then it became almost hypnotic how out of sync he was. Every motion was a surprise and just when you would ease into it, you were be startled with a change in direction. You felt your body start to tense and knew you were close. 

As you swayed your hips against his mouth, he buried his face deeper and slid his hands underneath you to your ass, pulling you up to him. You bucked against him when he quickened his pace and moaned loud enough for anyone nearby to hear. 

Jacob smiled with pride, happy he had gotten you there before he came. He had been on the edge this entire time and every moan and every sigh you let out made it harder for him to fight back against his body. Now that you laid before him, spread out so beautifully, he knew he could have his moment. As much as he wanted to relish every second and prolong it, he knew that couldn't happen. 

When he glanced up and saw you beckoning for him, he slid up your body and settled his weight between your legs, sliding into your entrance quickly. The feeling of being on top and in control was what he had craved. Everytime he had pictured this moment, he always had you pinned, fucking you hard and fast. But now, with your legs wrapped around him, he chose to slow his pace and rock with your hips, feeling the slow buildup to his orgasm. Every stroke sent a ripple of pleasure through him and when you whispered for him to cum, he didn't stop himself this time. 

His hips involuntarily swayed into yours sharply as he came hard, spilling into you. He pushed and pushed until he was as deep as he could go and content that he was filling you with something no one else had ever had. You were his first and he was thankful for it. 

"I've thought about that since I first saw you," you admitted to him as he lowered himself down on top of you. 

"I'd be lying if I didn't say the same," Jacob admitted. 

"Back to the cage now, huh?" you asked, knowing this wouldn't change anything between you. 

"No," he said as he finally pulled out and rolled over to the bed, stretching out. "You're free to go." 

You smiled, knowing he would never truly let you go. Dressing quickly, you went to the door and gave him one last look as you exited his room. "See you soon, Jacob." 

He grinned and let his head sink back into the pillows, knowing what would be in store for him the next time he decided to bring you home.


End file.
